


Winter Warmth

by Ayame



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame/pseuds/Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Kmeme fill I did in like 30 mins. Could be taken as Sebastian/Fenris or just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Warmth

“Why am I doing this again?”

“Elthina insists we must keep the stairs to the Chantry free of snow and ice.”

Fenris shivered and set the shovel aside, “I mean, why am I here?”

Sebastian smiled and leaned his tool against the wall as well. “You have been… quiet since The Hanged Man incident. I thought you might appreciate a good distraction and menial chores usual do that for me well enough. Besides I thought it might be good for you to get out and breathe the fresh air.”

“The air is too cold to properly breathe.” He emphasized his point by blowing a tiny cloud that concealed his face.

The prince laughed. “Perhaps your right. I can finish this tomorrow morning, if you would like to go inside?”

Fenris nodded, so they both climbed the already cleared steps and walked into the Building. Being an elf, Fenris always felt out of place when entering the Chantry but he didn’t mind it as long as Sebastian was with him. Over the years he had even been convinced to be apart of a sermon or two at the prince’s plea.

“We have tea upstairs, if you are interested? I know you prefer wine, but I find tea can warm someone up just as fast as most alcohol.”

“Tea is fine.” Fenris replied and shivered; unfortunately, walking inside only seemed to make him colder. When Sebastian had come knocking on his door that morning, he warned Fenris to wear something warm but he stubbornly said he was fine in his typical armor. Even the prince had gotten rid of his in favor of layers, and now Fenris wished he had done the same.

After handing out the tea, Sebastian gestured to the door at the end of the hall. “There are a lot of people walking around getting ready for the winter festivities coming up next week, so we should go to my room if you wish to stay. I have missed our conversations since you stopped coming by, so I hope you do.”

Fenris nodded again and crossed his arms so he could rub the exposed part of his arms. “I did not come by because I do not wish to burden others with my troubles.”

“Fenris, I know your experience with friendship is limited but you will never be a burden to me, my friend.” Sebastian smiled sadly at the elf, and finally seemed to notice to the elf was still shivering. “You are still cold?” He chuckled and started taking off his outer coat to offer to the shivering elf. “I told you, you should have dressed warm.”

The elf took the offered coat and wrapped it around himself. It was much too big for his small frame but it was warmer then nothing. “Thank you. I am still not used to the Free Marches winter.”

“I guess I shouldn’t have asked you to join in shoveling snow then? Forgive me, I just wanted to see you and I sometimes forget you’re from Tevinter.” The prince frowned when the tremors didn’t stop.

“If I truly did not wish to go with you, I wouldn’t have.”

“I know.” He smiled again and stepped closer to Fenris, “ You really were cold weren’t you. Come here, I can get you warmer faster.”

“What?” His eyes got bigger when Sebastian opened his arms for him.

Sebastian laughed lightly, “It’s just to get you warmed up again. Don’t worry, chaste brother of the Chantry remember?”

Despite how cold he was, Fenris still felt his cheeks heat when he stepped closer into the prince’s arms. They circled around his lower back carefully, aware of his aversion to most touch. The heat could be felt almost immediately and Fenris contemplated returning the hug but eventually decided to leave his own arms awkwardly at his side. He did rest his head on the prince’s shoulder though. “You're warm.”

“I had more then a thin layer of leather and metal on.” Sebastian teased.

They stayed close together while the shivers slowed and even after they eventually stopped. Both knew the embrace lasted longer then was necessary, but neither really wanting to pull back or break the silence just yet.

It was Sebastian who finally said something. “You’re so small.” When Fenris stiffened in his arms he quickly added, “I don’t mean that in a bad way. It’s just surprising how someone so small could be so strong.”

Fenris didn’t reply right away and when he did it was more of a whispered confession. “Only physically.”

“You may not see it, but your strength is in far more then just your blade.” Sebastian tightened his embrace on the elf. “I have seen other ex-slaves and it is tragic, they will never be able to get out of that mind-set, but you. You’re different. You disobeyed and ran away from your master even knowing his cruelty. You came to Kirkwall all on your own to stand against him. You have educated yourself, even learning the basics of reading. You are opinionated and stand for what you believe in. You have even gotten your revenge by going face to face with a magister. I have not seen someone with your courage or strength since Andraste herself.”

Fenris had never gotten such praise before and had no idea how to respond to it, maybe he wasn’t supposed to. What he did do was bring his arms up to wrap around the man in front of him. He would have to think on what Sebastian had told him and where he should go from here now that Danarius was dead. But for now, just being safe and warm in these arms was enough.


End file.
